Henric the Misfortunate
Henric Alston Nicoli Stumbledean Orintine Lucario Olivere, 'better known perhaps by his alter ego '''Badger ' is a criminal who was born on the Continent of Isonhound, near the city of Sneerwell. He grew up fast on the streets mainly and for many years lived in a hide out above the work floor at Pendergras Industries; where he learned the basics of engineering and mechanical construction. Henric's track record is pretty impressive. As a criminal he ranges from con artist to theft to one case of accidental arson. He operates mainly as the brains behind a street gang in Sneerwell whose largest success has been the raid of the local archives and the removal of several hundred precious pieces of historical artifacts and accounts not open to the public. These pieces have not been found in blackmarket sales and it seems that the group stole the artifacts for personal reasons, as if they were trying to research them more than anything else. Either way authorities have yet to find them. History Family Relations and Orphanhood Little is known who his parents were but it is known that they were both gnomish and that they abandoned him in the village of Sneerwell on their way north. There was a message written on his back as a child that simply read: "Here is Henric Alston Nicoli Stumbledean Orintine Luario Olivere, take care of him, protect him and hide him from those who seem so determined to cause him harm. We love him dearly. We will not return. Perhaps one day..." It is not known where the two gnomes were heading, who they seemed to be evading or why however according to a few outspoken and not entirely dependable sources amongst the Gnomish Community there are rumors that around 774 the Levinkan initiated a secret mission to begin the execution of infants. Financial rewards were supposedly offered for each body, there is no official document or statement to support these claims however, and the reasoning for this genocide seems to be vague, at best. Henric the Child Henric was found by a couple of poor horse farmers living on the outskirts of the city. They took him in, fed him, and taught him everything they knew. Unfortunately by age 6, he had outsmarted both of them and had to seek education elsewhere. He went and studied meticulously at the Public Library of Sneerwell which is where his vast knowledge and intellect is rooted. At age 12, while trying to create gold through the process of alchemy, Henric caught fire to his small home. The fire spread quickly and engulfed the house. Trapping and killing his foster family and burning everything to the ground. Henric was blamed for the crime, and although it was seen by the courts as an accident of a child it was put on his permeant record and he was stamped with the title: Henric the Misfortunate. Henric the Engineer Henric made it a year on the streets. He was smart and knew how to survive but growing up raising horses and studying with sages had done little to help him build social skills. Accidentally killing the only family he ever had certainly didn't help the situation. The year he spent on the streets he befriended a few bandits and outlaws through his abilities to strategically plan scams tricks and robberies. What he lacked in personality he made up for in necessity and suddenly he was looked at as a hero amongst the criminal community. He was sought after for big jobs and if you were gonna get away with murder in the town of Sneerwell, it meant that Henric must have planned it. However, one job went wrong and cost Henric his best friend and partner in crime. In the Midsummer of 787 Reginald Calristio Splendergrass was publicly executed for the murder of a Sneerwell child. Reginald had been robbing a house, heard an alarming noise from behind him and fired two cross bow bolts into the darkness. It wasn't until the paper came out the next morning that he even knew what had occurred. Reginald turned himself in and Henric vowed to keep out of trouble for as long as he could afford to. Without a steady income, Henric had to find a place he knew he could get away with living on no wages. This brought him the the factory floor of Pendergras industries. Its loud, big and has plenty of places to hide if your small enough. Here he built a loft high in the rafters. Secluded in shadows and unheard under all the machinery. During the day it allowed Henric to see how things were built. At night when the factory closed it allowed Henric to steal materials to create his own inventions. Suddenly Henric found himself armed to take on the world, and he even made a little money selling small trinkets and acting as a criminal advisor for large jobs on the side. In this way, Henric continued to expand his abilities and grow steadily until he felt a sudden pang of inspiration. Henric's thirst for knowledge had left him seeing the world through glass windows and textbook pages. If he was ever to truly understand how the world works, he was going to have to go out and see it. Henric the Traveler Henric stowed away in a cargo ship carrying grain to the settlers in Kiston. When the grain was unpacked he was found by a tavern keeper in a keg labeled Ale. He worked at the tavern meeting various kinds of people and eventually he met an attorney who took a liking to him. The attorney suggested he travel with him to Zobeck where he would study under him in the laws of the Realm. At Zobeck, Henric spent three weeks in and out of the Courts to watch the proceedings and in the evenings he took classes with the attorney. This lasted up until Henric witnessed one case in particular that interested him. The trial in question was a criminal case on the matter of the Assassination of Pope Felix, leader of the Friends of Kragnux. In the case several wrong doers were put to trial and several Crusaders were brought in to testify. Interested in becoming a crusader Henric left the court and went to go find out everything he could. He discovered quickly that they were a school of adventurers who protected and served the Friends of Kragnux. Hoping to learn how to become an adventurer and to find something to fight for Henric snuck into the appointment of new members. He was initially rejected as a fraud but convinced the crusader to give him a chance. The crusader implied he could join the group if he killed one of the other adventures applying for the job. Henric turned his gun on the crusader and was tied up in the corner of the room. Over night he escaped, and after hearing that the crusaders were planning to ambush the accused in the case of Pope Felix he fled to Zobeck to protect them. Henric the Traitor Saving the perpetrators proved more difficult than originally planned, and a simple alarm at the door turned quickly into a full fledged assault on the city of Zobeck and the Army of Levinkan. Henric and Captain Seaworth went head to head fighting against Tactux the Crusader. The battle invovled several of Henric's inventions, a couple Penderlocks and the Crusader's Minor Rod of Wonder. The rod shattered the Warehouse and eventually opened a portal to the Etherial Plane that swallowed Henric, Tactux, Seaworth and Reesec. Although he vanished into another plane, a bounty of 4000 gold was put on his head by the City of Levinkan - if brought in alive. Henric the Planeweaver The battle between those in the plane lasted a meager five minutes before Tactux came to his downfall and an opening in the plane was created. Henric came through the opening and landed in Dolmvey, now carrying the Minor Rod of Wonder. Oddly enough, he seemed to arrive in Dolmvey just as the second siege of the city was about to errupt. Stepping out into the streets Henric discovered an army of Dragons (a species he'd always thought to be extinct) armed with only a gun and a few gadgets left he went into battle and quickly found himself bullet-less. In the confusion of battle he broke into the nearest home and started brewing bullets. The process took around thirty minutes, involved the death of an innocent bystander and was expedited by his new friends. And when he stepped back out side he was ready for battle. Henric the Secular Henric has never particularly religious and in fact he blamed the lack of divine interception for his own misfortunes. Suddenly after jumping through planes and teleporting to Dolmvey he found himself armed and ready in the middle of a three god war. Henric, worried his aim would fail him, sunk behind Tiamat and wedged his Penderlock in her anal cavity and pulled the trigger. Firing a vital shot through her body. He then managed to dodge her blows long enough to see the deity destroyed. The death of two godlike avatars only reaffirmed his lack of respect for their power. Henric the Avenger "Does Anybody Smell GUNPOWDER?" - Henric (Giving the order to Attack) Angry at the world after seeing the wreckage of the siege of Dolmvey; and over zealous in his belief of his own strength after his own victories in battle, Henric crafted a plan. He knew that both he and Captain Seaworth were wanted by authorities in Levinkan and that the others who had fought in the battle were wanted for some pretty heinous crimes, then there was the matter of the treasonous crusaders. Henric believed he could settle all of his problems in one and even make a hefty profit. He knew that if he and Seaworth could collect the bodies of Xerta, Reesec, Reaper and Amra, as well as cripple and incompassitate Callum, Atman and Fia he and Seaworth would be able to secure a vessel and float away into better tides. He managed to convince Torna to join him in his plan and together they convinced crusaders to allow them the freedom to attempt moving forward with it. He had not accounted for the rise to power of a bumbling idiot he had once met, known as Cunnilingus. Cunnilingus, a new member of the crusaders, took charge of the situation and had no trust for the new group who identified themselves as "The Ash Pirates". The Ash Pirates and the Crusaders found Callum, Atman, Amra, and Xerta in the Wyvern Mountains, under the protection of Gorin and the Heritage. The group was clearly in the middle of something and seemed less than trustworthy. They remained hidden in a room, only allowing Torna admittance to the room. In the small chamber Torna convinced Xerta to take his hand in marriage. As they consumated the marriage, Henric gave the order to open fire. Henric shot at Callum, but Callum was protected with his Shielding spell and Seaworth shot Cunnilingus killing him instantly. Torna in the throws of passion attempted to shoot Xerta, but missed. Then just as the hunted were about to attack, from deep within the mountain a dragon, Skelya, burst forth and attacked the entire group. Seaworth and Henric began fleeing on foot, abandoning Torna as a lost cause and claiming that if they ever were to get their ship they would name it after him. However, they found more Crusaders awaiting them as they fled. They turned down a side street, attempting to find an escape root and managed to open a chamber holding a Gollum. Things were escalating pretty quickly, and soon the Gollum had killed Seaworth. Who'd already taken fire from an enraged Crusader. Henric revived him, with a gadget and the two convinced the Crusaders to let them pass. As they ran Henric was knocked dead by a passing dragon bite. Seaworth came back for him but failed to pick him up. Eventually a crusader moved him to safety and saved his life, but Seaworthy was dead when Henric went to find him. Friendless, beaten and alone Henric looked up to see the dragon, Skelya turn into a human and draw the real Rod of Wonder. Henric The Avenger Part 2: Age of Automs Henric stumbled into a tavern just outside of Leishport with the blood of his friends on his overalls and the message from Amra in his pocket. He wiped his ass with the letter, kept the wand and the ring inclosed and ordered as much beer as he would be served. Suddenly officials from Levenkan arrived and posted a bounty. Quickly the tavern was enthralled in battle. Henric had caught up with Reesec and Reaper and although he had more than learned his lesson, he had no drive no sense of worth in the value of life and not much to lose. As the battle grew he drew his gun and fired into the back of Reapers skull. The action knocked Reaper unconscious but as Henric dragged Reaper's body out of the bar he was attacked by Reesec who stuffed him into his Bag of Holding. By some twist of fate and unbeknownst to Reesec; placing Henric and his inter-dimensional toolbox into the bag of holding, the bag and the toolbox were both destroyed and Reesec, Reaper and Henric were all thrown blindly into the Astral plane. Henric the Plane Weaver Part 2: "So this is what its like to have breasts..." Soon. Henric Digs The Underdark When the Red Wizards took vengence on The Best Around, Henric would be unfortunately teleported into The Underdark where he'd meet friends like Olga and Vladimir Petrov. He would catch up with the local fauna including Gus and Budli, but would ultimately fall victim to Culo alongside his new friend Testicles. Gadgets Total Schematics for a Level 7 Engineer: 16 Trivial Schematics: Total: 5 Equipped: 5 Clockwork Messenger Entropy Reducer Extradimentional Toolbox Grappling Gun Retractable Bayonet Simple Schematics Total: 10 Equipped: 4 Bladed Boots Chameleon Cloak Electromagnetic Grabber Healing Infusion Neuro-Suggestive Parchment Protoplaster Sonic Beam Module Universal Translator Weapon Reach Extender Wrist Rockets Complex Schematics Total: One Equipped: One Partical Accelerator Tinker Toys: As a rock gnome, Henric is proficient with Tinker's Tools. He can spend up to 1 hour and 10gp worth of materials to construct a Tiny clockwork device. The device ceases to function after 24 hours unless 1 hour is spent repairing it. The device can be dismantled back into its original components and the materials can be reclaimed. You can have up to three of these active at one time. '''Clockwork Toy: Clockwork animal, monster or person such as a frog, mouse, bird, dragon or soldier. When placed on the ground the toy moves 5ft across the ground on each of your turns in a random direction. It makes noises as appropriate to the creative it represents. Music Box: When opened, the music box plays a single song at moderate volume, the box stops playing when it reaches the songs end or when the box is closed. Firestarter: When you take an object interaction to activate this gadget, it produces a small flame, which you can use to light a candle, torch or campfire. Hot Hands: '''You take an action to shoot a sheet of flames out of your gloves. Each creature in a 15-foot cone must make a Dexterity saving throw. A creature takes 2d6 fire damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. The fire ignites any flammable objects in the area that aren't being worn or carried. The damage dealt by the flames increases by 1d6 when you reach the 11th level (3d6) and again when you reach the 17th level (4d6). Once used, the gadget must be recharged and this effect cannot be used again until you complete a short or long rest. Gunsmith Bonus Gadgets: '''Concealed Carry: '''Continuous. When this gadget is equipped, the weapon that this gadget is intergraded with becomes easier to hide. You get a +2 bonus and have advantage on Dexterity (Sleight of Hand) checks to prevent the weapon from being found during any search of your person. If the weapon requires ammunition up to three extra pieces of ammo can be hidden with the weapon as well. '''Ammunition Clip: Continuous. When this gadget is equipped, the firearm that the gadget is integrated with can hold an additional ammunition, allowing the weapon to fire more shots before needing to be reloaded. The firearm gets an additional +10 shots added to its reload trait. Category:Player Characters Category:Towson Tabletop Category:The Underdungeon